


Morning cookies

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandlmara - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, couple goals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: Hanging out together is the perfect day together. Making cookies for breakfast, enjoying the company.





	Morning cookies

Morning sun glistened through the large windows, warming the yellow colored room all over. It was silent and calm, the blonde sleeping softly with her eye mask in her queen sized bed under a mountain of duvet covers. A loud and harsh ring blares out into the room, scaring Heather as she rolls quickly and falls out of her bed and onto the floor.

"AH HELLO WHO IS IT?" Mac shouts, her sleep mask still covering her eyes as she sits up frantically.  
She rips it off and looks around the room. The phone still buzzing loudly on the light wood nightstand. Leaning towards the phone she snatches up the IPhone, a bright red color is filling the screen, the name CHANCHAN is written at the top of the screen in all caps. Sliding the green button she answers.

  
"Hello?" Mac grins, just hearing from Chandler makes her morning great even though she just fell head first out of a bed.

"You busy babes? I got nothing to do today and I wanna spend it with you." Chandler questions, the girl on the other end of the line sounding bored out of her mind.

"Uh no! Not at all! You wanna come over? We can watch movies or make food or go for a drive or walk!" She squeaks, throwing out many options.

"Okay! I'll be over in like 10! See ya soon!" The other line quickly clicking to an end.

"Ten minutes till Heather is here!" Mac grins, a panicked look soon replaces the smile as she realizes what is happening.  
"Oh shit! Ten minutes till Heather is here!" Mac scrambles off the floor and darts to her closet, grabbing her hairbrush off her makeup stand on the way. Looking at all the different shades of yellow she quickly becomes overwhelmed, plopping down onto the small chair in the walk in closet she eyes a grey and yellow pair of basketball shorts on the bottom shelf and the white crop top lying next to it. Tossing on her clothes she dives to the bathroom, taking care of her morning routine even if it does seem like it's on steroids with how fast and crazy it's going. All in the nick of time as she hears a knock on the door.

The sight of the clean white mansion is a sight Chandler could never get tired of, she thinks as she waits on the front door to open. Her blood red Porsche creating a perfect contrast to the rest of the marbled scenery.

"Babe!" Mac shouts as she rips the front door open and jumps onto the red clad girl, almost knocking the love of her life off the stairs. Mac plants a huge kiss onto Heathers cherry lips. Pulling Heather by the arm into the house she drags her to the kitchen. Lifting herself up onto the kitchen counter the cold granite touches her thighs. She smiles over to her Chan, who looks absolutely fantastic in her red baseball style shirt which are tucked all nicely into her high waisted light blue jean short shorts with a pair of black converse and the iconic red scrunchie holding up her strawberry blonde ponytail.

"So. I remember you mentioning something about making food? I'm starving, Sunshine." Heather jokes, motioning to the huge silver fridge across from them.  
Mac giggles as she hops off the counter and starts to look into the fridge. Pulling out the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. Looking back at Chandler she gets a raised brow in return.

"What?! You've never made cookies from scratch before?" Mac exclaims, teasing Heather  jokingly.

"I've made them, it's just not my preferred baking choice, I normally lean towards cake of some sort." Chandler retaliates, a hint of sass in her tone.

Setting all the ingredients on to the counter the pair begin to attempt the cookies, after a couple minutes Mac decides it throw a big handful of flour at Chandler, which causes a full out food fight between the two. Chocolate chips, sugar, flour, and various other items used go more places then the cookies, both Mac and Chan ending up covered head to toe in flour with chocolate in their hair. Sitting on the floor of the kitchen in a pile of flour the two sit, laughing like crazy as Chandler pulls a chocolate chip out of her hair.

"Dang, Mac! We've seriously caused a mess!" Heather chuckles, scooping up a handful of the power and letting it fall through her fingers.

"This is gonna be such a pain to clean!" Mac laughs as she falls back onto the cabinet. She looks over to Heather, straight into a pair of clear green eyes looking back at her.

"I love you Heather, their is no one else I'd rather make a mess with." Mac says, the soft morning sun shining through the window perfectly right onto her her grinning face. Catching all the curves of her tanned skin.

"I love you too Heather." Chandler smiles, her face lighting up Macs whole world.


End file.
